Metal
Metal is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Metal is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Metal Magic is a ferrokinetic ability to control metals. This ability is not a form of magnekinesis (Magnetism Manipulation) , but simply a telekinetic ability to manipulate Metallic Minerals. Metal Magi can shape, compress, and in special cases, they can Liquify [src] metals (requiring Fire Element), and similar to Water Magi, Metal Magi can manipulate Metal in both solid state or liquid state[src], though liquid metal will be hard to obtain through normal means. (Even if you took a heated melted metal from a metal smith, it will harden once it cooled down) Unlike other Element, the magi can't create nor generate the element themselves, so they are limited to existing metal around them. So usually Metal Magi will bring their preferred Metal object to compensate for this limitation. And while Metal Magi can manipulate most metals, there are some type of metal that is not affected by Metal Magic, which is Serpent Steel.[src] Properties Metal can be considered to be the most versatile, if it wasn't for the limit in their quantity. Metal Magi can bend metal and shape them at will. While some metal has higher density and harder to bend compared to others. Most Metal Magi will seek processed Metal objects to be their main focus when using this magic, because most processed metal has been tempered previously, this often cause the metal to have weaker density but still strong enough durability to contain strong hits. Most Metal Magi will often shape the metals to fit their needs and situations. For example, shaping them into a really sharp projectile, compressing different piece of metals into a protective barrier, or to make a simple shackles to restrain other people. This also means that Metal Magic highly demands creativity and adaptability from the Metal Magi themselves in order to shine in various situation. Characteristics *Can't be created, rather limited to existing metal around the magi. *Malleable, depending on the type of metal. *Conductive of heat, and can be melted under extreme heat. *Conductive of electricity (except for some type of metal such as gold) . *Vulnerable to magnetism. *Can be rusted. *Will turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold. Relation to other Elements While Metal maintains neutral effect on other element (not being able to directly affect the state of other element). But Metal can be affected by some element. *Such as Fire, where Metal will melt under extreme heat, or Water where metal will be brittle or shatter easily if frozen. *Toward Earth, Wood, and Air, Metal is highly resistant and doesn't affect any of them, nor they can directly affect Metal. *Against Lightning, Metal has a really unique trait. Lightning and Metal has unique relation to each other, and is rather a double-edged sword. Metal's conductivity means it can be used as lightning rod, thus neutralizing Lightning (if handled correctly). While Lightning can create Magnetic Force when passing through a metal object, which can hinder Metal Magi's telekinetic ability. Trivia *Metal Magic is based of Metalbending of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra. **Unlike Metalbending, Metal Magic is not developed from Earth Magic. Gallery Snakemetalmage.jpg | "Metal Liquefying" an advanced form of Metal Magic by combining it with Fire Magic, exclusive to Snake. Metal Mage - Snake.jpg References Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Terms